Disney's Magical HD Collection: Rewritten
Disney's Magical HD Collection: Rewritten is an updated version of Disney's Magical HD Collection, in which HD-remastered collection of titles based off Disney properties. In this collection, games from before late-2000 and after mid-2007, the respective years that the original collection represented, are included. Like the last collection, Sanzaru Games ported and remastered the games featured in the collection. Unlike the last collection, however, Heavy Iron Studios supervised the project this time, as Avalanche Software is now part of WB Games. The game is published by THQ Nordic and will be released on May 21st, 2019 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Game Structure The game-selection screen is similar to it's original version, where it's modeled like a Disney theme park, which you could explore. This time, there were way more areas to explore and new characters to interact with, as well as much more bonus content than in it's last edition. Games Featured *Mickey Mania (1995; based off the PS1 version)*^ *Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! (1999; based off the Dreamcast version)*^ *Disney Magical Smash Bros. (2000; based off the PS1 and Dreamcast versions)*^ *Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour (2000; based off the console and PC versions)*^ *102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000; based off the PS1 and Dreamcast versions)*^ *Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers (2000; based off the next-gen version) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001; based off the next-gen version) *Toy Story Racer (2001; based off the PS1 version)*^ *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001; based off the PS1 version)*^ *Disney RaceMania (2001; based off the Xbox version)* *Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee (2001; based off the next-gen version)* *Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) *Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows (2002)* *Tron 2.0 (2003; based off the Xbox version)* *The Incredibles (2004; based off the console versions) *Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2005; remake/reimagining)* *The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005; based off the console versions) *Bambi: The Fawn's Journey (2005; based off the console versions) *Cars (2006; based off the Xbox 360 and Wii versions)* *Kim Possible: What's the Switch? (2006) *Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing (2006; based off the Xbox 360 and Wii versions)* *Meet the Robinsons (2007; based off the Xbox 360 version) *Ratatouille (2007; based off the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions)* *Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007; based off the console versions)* *Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution (2008; based off the console versions)* *WALL-E (2008; based off the next-gen versions)* *Bambi: Secret of the Magic Bracelet (2008; based off the next-gen versions)* *Bolt (2008; based off the console versions)* *UP (2009; based off the next-gen versions)* *Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010; based off the PS3 version)* *Epic Mickey (2010)* *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011; based off the PS3 and Wii versions)* *Disney Universe (2011)* *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012)* *DuckTales: Remastered (2013)* Asterisk = The game is new to this edition. ^ = It is an emulation rather than a remastered version of the game (for the most part). Trophies As UP, TS3: TVG, PAF: ATSD, Disney Universe, EM: TPOT, and Ducktales: Remastered already have trophies to begin with, they will be the same in this collection. And the trophies included for the returning games from the previous edition will also be the same here, too. [[List of Mickey Mania Trophies|List of Mickey Mania Trophies]] [[List of Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! Trophies|List of Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! Trophies]] [[List of Disney Magical Smash Bros. Trophies|List of Disney Magical Smash Bros. Trophies]] [[List of Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour Trophies|List of Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour Trophies]] [[List of 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Trophies|List of 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Trophies]] [[List of Toy Story Racer Trophies|List of Toy Story Racer Trophies]] [[List of Atlantis: The Lost Empire Trophies|List of Atlantis: The Lost Empire Trophies]] [[List of Disney RaceMania Trophies|List of Disney RaceMania Trophies]] [[List of Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee Trophies|List of Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee Trophies]] [[List of Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows Trophies|List of Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows Trophies]] [[List of Tron 2.0 Trophies|List of Tron 2.0 Trophies]] [[List of Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2005 remake) Trophies|List of Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2005 remake) Trophies]] [[List of Cars (2018 remaster) Trophies|List of Cars Trophies]] [[List of Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing (2018 remaster) Trophies|List of Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing Trophies]] [[List of Ratatouille (2018 remaster) Trophies|List of Ratatouille Trophies]] [[List of Cars: Mater-National Championship (2018 remaster) Trophies|List of Cars: Mater-National Championship Trophies]] [[List of Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution (2018 remaster) Trophies|List of Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution Trophies]] [[List of WALL-E (2018 remaster) Trophies|List of WALL-E Trophies]] [[List of Bambi: Secret of the Magic Bracelet (2018 remaster) Trophies|List of Bambi: Secret of the Magic Bracelet Trophies]] [[List of Bolt (2018 remaster) Trophies|List of Bolt Trophies]] [[List of Epic Mickey (2018 remaster) Trophies|List of Epic Mickey Trophies]] Bonus Content See List of Bonus Content in Disney's Magical HD Collection: Rewritten. Changes to the original releases Most/All Games: *The graphics for all games have been enhanced. Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers: Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure: Stitch: Experiment 626: The Incredibles: *All mentions of the company THQ were added back in, due to the gaming company being brought back as THQ Nordic back in 2016, and being the publisher of this edition. The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer: *Like with it's predecessor, all mentions of the company THQ were added back in, due to the gaming company being brought back as THQ Nordic back in 2016, and being the publisher of this edition. Bambi: The Fawn's Journey: Kim Possible: What's the Switch? Meet the Robinsons: Trivia Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Remakes Category:THQ Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Games Category:Bambi Category:Game Collections Category:Compilations Category:Collections Category:PS4 Games Category:2019 Category:Cars Games